Sam's Worst Fear
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Tag to 11.9, O Brother Where Art Thou?


**Disclaimer:** Not mine

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta

 **Summary:** Tag to 11.9, O Brother Where Art Thou?

 **o0o**

Dean stood in familiar surroundings, momentarily dazed. When the fog of Amara's presence lifted his first thoughts were of Sam, and he pulled out his cell.

"Pick up Sammy," Dean pleaded. "Pick up!" He said more urgently, heading towards the impala. He didn't understand why Sam wasn't answering. There was no way Rowena could've figured a way to open the cage and summon Lucifer since the last time they'd talked. It had not been that long!

But as Dean settled into the driver's seat, he recalled sensing Amara and ignoring Sam's call because of her. Something he'd never do in his right state of mind, and especially in this situation.

Dean didn't like the hold she had on him. He couldn't fight it nor explain it and he felt guilty as hell for keeping it from Sam.

Breaking the speed limit to get to his brother, Dean realized with growing clarity his visit with Amara today, like with past ones, might not have been as short as he first believed. That he might have mistaken it for what he now felt to be true. That whenever Amara removed him from his surroundings, he had no sense of time at all.

It was if time seemed to have no meaning or stood still. Whatever Amara wished it to be.

 **o0o**

Bursting into the room of the old abandoned factory, expecting to find his brother, Dean instead found Rowena and Crowley in a physical struggle. The red head clutching the book of the damned to her chest was fighting off her son, who was attempting to pull it out of her hands, referring to her as a selfish bitch.

"Where's my brother?" Dean shouted, looking around frantically.

The pair froze and looked at Dean. Rowena seeing him a threat raised a hand to enact an spell but Crowley stopped her. Seizing the opportunity, he grabbed both of his mother's arms, causing her to drop the book and yanking them behind her back, he seated her in a chair.

"Give me the cuffs Squirrel!" he called out which Dean responded to quickly. Picking them up along with the book, which he tucked under his arm, he handed the cuffs to Crowley.

"Again where is my brother?" Dean shouted louder this time, fear filling his being, watching Crowley incapacitate his mother.

"This bitch double crossed us!"

"Where is Sam?" Dean yelled, not caring about anything else, his anger growing as he moved closer to Crowley. Who now leaned against the table Rowena was seated at.

"The spell wore off while Sam was talking to Lucifer," Crowley continued to explain. "I had no choice but to follow her out."

"Where's my brother?" Dean demanded, his anger exploding, smacking the book down hard on the table." Answer me!"

"He's in the cage with Lucifer.

Dean wide-eyed tried to take in what he'd just heard and still keep breathing. Then he went for Rowena's throat wrapping his hands around it, wanting to choke the life out of her.

"Don't be an idiot!" Crowley said teeth gritted as he pulled Dean off her. "We need her if you want to get your brother back!"

"You really think I'm going to believe you weren't in on this?" Dean said angrily.

"I'm not stupid!" Crowley said, offended. "We need her, not only to get Moose back but to find a way to stop Amara. What the hell do you think I was doing Dean when you walked in here? I was trying to get Mummy to prepare another spell. We have enough ingredients to do this again!"

"Like you give a dam about Sam?"

"Are you really as dense as you look?" Crowley didn't hide his exasperation. "Sam knew I was doing this to save my own ass, or bacon as he put it, and he called me out on it and guess what?"

"He was right you numskull!" Crowley bellowed. "Moose also knew he had leverage with Lucifer because he wanted the same thing we do. To survive! But before he got anywhere with the fallen angel, who by the way was playing some major head games with your brother, the spell wore off."

"And you both took off and left Sam there," Dean finished Crowley's recap. The idea of his little brother left behind, unprotected and alone with Lucifer ripped at his heart.

"And where were you Dean Winchester when your brother called you?" Rowena piped in. "You made Sam promise not to do anything without you and then you don't even bother to pick up the phone. Why Dean? Was there something more important than making sure your brother didn't end up back in the cage?"

Rowena word's stung, in part because he wasn't there. They cut deep, blinding his judgement and Dean lunged at her. But Crowley stepped in again, this time in front of his mother blocking the older Winchester. "Shes not worth it and like I said we need her!"

"Why didn't you take his call Dean?" Crowley asked with no ill intent.

"God's sister decided to pay me a visit."

"She did?" Rowena squealed. " What's she like?"

Crowley rolled his eyes and kept talking. "What is it with you and Amara?" he asked. "Never mind, fill me in later." He turned his attention to his mother. "Round two Mummy dearest and listen carefully. You botch this one up and I'll tell my boys, the kill the bitch hit, is back on. Do I make myself clear?"

"Alright Fergus, you don't have to get all cranky about it."

 **o0o**

Having done the spell once it wouldn't have taken Rowena long to complete it again. But she needed to alter it this time so when she opened the cage it wouldn't be Lucifer alone that she summoned to this temporary holding cell in Limbo but Sam too. She'd also need a separate spell to free Sam once they had him, leaving Lucifer to return to his true cage when the spell wore off.

This took a little extra time which drove Dean crazy. He tried to be thankful they had a shot at getting Sam out but he couldn't bear the thought of his little brother spending a second more in that cage then need be, with Lucifer doing God knows what, to him.

 **o0o**

A couple of hours later the trio found themselves in Hell's dark and dank hallway moving closer to the cage. The only light besides the lightening from the storm raging around them were the lit torches that lined its walls. Dean lost in thought, unable to stop himself from imagining the worst happening to Sam, jumped at a particularly loud crack of thunder, it's sound weakening, as it echoed into oblivion.

"Easy squirrel we're almost there," Crowley motioned to the opening ahead.

 **o0o**

Dean stood close to Rowena, blade in hand, having made it clear that if she tried anything, he'd use the torture skills he learned in hell on her.

He wasn't about to take any chances when it came to getting Sam back.

She began to recite the words to the spell and soon glowing symbols appeared, followed by a line of flames in front of this temporary holding cell, and then quickly surrounding it.

To open the cage she spoke but a few words, before adding a pinch of the ingredients into the fire and shortly after the flames surrounding the cell shot up in height, heat, and intensity blocking their view.

o0o

When the flames subsided, in the cage could be seen two figures.

Dean moved closer, taking Rowena with him.

At the front of the cell stood Lucifer.

"Visitors again, and so soon?" he smirked, eyeing the company.

Ignoring him Dean focused on Sam who could be seen deeper in the cell on the left side. Seated with his back against the bars and head lowered, the image, caused a rage in Dean he never felt before. And heartbreak that equaled it.

"Hey big brother," Lucifer called out to Dean. "Have you come to check on Sam?"

Dean begrudgingly pulled his eyes off Sam and turned towards Lucifer, his rage apparent.

"What's the matter Dean? You look upset," Lucifer taunted." You have nothing to worry about, I promise. I've been taking good care of your little brother."

"Ain't that right Sammy?" Lucifer glanced over at the younger Winchester. "Tell Dean about all the catching up we've been doing."

Dean angry as hell,wanted nothing more then to wipe that ugly smirk off Lucifer's face but he found himself distracted by Sam. Who with some difficulty stood up, yet made no attempt to take a step closer. But Dean did, and soon their eyes locked, Sam's reflecting the suffering he'd endured, along with heartbreaking need, as he mouthed his older brother's name.

Dean didn't have to tell Rowena to get his brother out of there. The signal they had agreed upon said it for him.

She quickly recited the spell, lifted her arm to enact it and before Lucifer knew what was happening a wobbly Sam was outside the cell. Dean with Rowena in tow were by Sam's side quickly to steady him and move him away from Lucifer. "I got you," Dean said close to tears, wanting to hug him tight but knowing they had to get out of this place first. "Lets go!" Dean began to guide Sam in that direction.

"No," Sam stopped him in place.

"No?" Dean questioned, trying gently to move his brother along.

"This is our chance," Sam said refusing to budge. "We have to take it."

"Chance for what?" Dean questioned.

"To talk to Lucifer. To get him to work with us to stop Amara."

"If you think I'm going to let you near that bastard again and chance..."

"Dean please! I won't get close, I promise!"

"No Sammy," Dean shook his head.

"Let him Dean," Crowley added. "Before the spell's time won't allow it."

"Dean please, just give me a minute, that's all!" Sam pleaded.

"That's all?" Dean said incredulously, knowing a minute could mean losing Sam again. Maybe forever, as so much could go wrong!

"I can do this!" Sam's voice interrupted his brother's nightmare scenerio. " I have to do this Dean. For us and to set things right!"

"One minute and no more," Dean in a surreal state, heard himself say, knowing it went against everything in his being. But also knowing Sam was right, they had to try, and understanding too, facing Lucifer was unfinished business for his little brother.

o0o

Sam took a deep breath, turned and hobbled closer to Lucifer. Where he laid out his terms clearly. First there would be no negotiating. This was a take it or leave it deal. The information on how to stop Amara was not going to come with any perks other than his continued existence,if they succeeded. One bogus source of information or the use of any mind games and the deal was off. This was a _work with us to stop Amara deal, period!_ Complete agreement was required otherwise he and Dean would look for another way, without him.

If they failed, with God looking to be a no show, everyone died.

"It's your choice," Sam put an end to their conversation.

Thankful this was over, Sam turned to leave and Dean with Rowena in tow was quickly by his side, helping him away from the cell.

"We have to go now," Rowena said urgently. "Otherwise I make no promises on the spell lasting."

The four of them quickly headed down the dark hallway towards hell's exit. Dean with his arm wrapped around his brother.

It was up to Lucifer now. Any information if he chose to help would be passed along to the brothers through Crowley.

All Dean wanted to do now was get Sam back to the bunker, where he could take care of him. He left Rowena in Crowley's hands, but took the book of the damned with them, to be put in safe keeping.

 **o0o**

"Where's Moose?" Crowley inquired, popping into the bunker Library a few hours later.

"Not that its any of your business but he's washing the stench of hell off him." Dean relayed from the table he was seated at.

"I have news you both need to hear."

"What is it?" Dean asked, closing the laptop. Not able to focus on anything.

"I'd like to wait for Moose if you don't mind." Crowley politely stated.

"Okay, that's creepy. Just tell me and go!"

"We are working together," Crowley pointed out.

"Not by choice," Dean added quickly.

"A team all the same and does Moose..."

"Not going to happen," Dean cut him off. "Just spill it."

"Lucifer's agreed to Sam's terms."

"He agreed?" Dean said skeptically. "Just like that?"

"Why? What did you expect?"

"A fight of some kind," Dean got up and started to pace. "Maybe some smart ass remark, with a price tag attached to it. Like time off for good behavior. This feels too easy."

"He didn't have much of a choice, squirrel."

"Okay, say this is on the level. Did Lucifer pass along any information?"

"No, nothing yet on how to stop Amara."

"That would be the proof I was looking for."

"It's a first step Dean. A big one considering the source."

Moose did good," Crowley added, with a hint of admiration. "I was impressed."

"I'll make sure to pass that along to him," Dean answered sarcastically.

"You really can't be a cordial person, can you Dean?"

"No. Not when it's you. But you're right about my brother," Dean warmed inside.

o0o

"Hey," Dean stepped into his brother's room. "How are you doing?"

"Better after showering," Sam answered, putting a sweatshirt on, before taking a seat on the bed.

"You did it Batman!" Dean grabbed the computer chair and sat opposite his brother.

"What?" Sam looked at him confused.

Crowley just stopped by. Lucifer agreed to work with us."

"That is good news," Sam nodded. "Any information on how to...?"

"No, not yet but its a start. You gave us that Sammy, the way you faced Lucifer and worked that deal. I know that couldn't have been easy."

"It had to be done. Beside I couldn't have done it without you Dean or without Crowley and Rowena's help."

"You'll never give yourself credit for anything, will you?"

Sam didn't answer. Instead he looked to have drifted elsewhere and not a good place.

Dean worried, was about to say something, when Sam snapped out of it, asking. " Are you okay Dean? You didn't pick up when I called. So something must have happened. "

"Amara paid me a visit." Dean told him.

"She didn't hurt you?"

"No Sammy, I'm fine. She just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

Sam's first thoughts, being concern for him after the cage caused Dean's guilt to over ride the timing.

"This is probably the worst time I could do this Sammy but I need to tell you something."

"She did do something to you Dean!" Sam concluded.

"No Sammy, well, yes in a way. It's something I never should have kept from you. It's why I didn't answer your call and why I wasn't there for you when you went to talk to Lucifer. Its Amara. I don't know how to describe it, but she has this..."

"...hold on you?" Sam answered.

"How did you know?" Dean asked surprised.

"Because I know you Dean, and there's been times lately when you seemed at a loss to explain your own behavior, and every one involved Amara. That there is some kind of bond between the two of you, after you wore the mark is not surprising either."

"You could have told me Dean," he added.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I should have. But being rendered powerless, it was embarrassing and...

" ...extra hard for a control freak like you," Sam teased Dean, getting him to smile. Sam smiled too but his eyes didn't. They reflected whatever suffering and pain he endured at Lucifer's hands.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in the cage?" Dean asked Sam directly, taking a seat on the bed beside him.

Sam said he didn't. Not yet anyway. He told Dean he was okay, when he looked more like he was broken inside.

Dean sat there trying to think of something he could do or say to be of comfort. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, and found Sam's pleading eyes.

"I'm not doing so good right now," he admitted.

"Come here," Dean pulled Sam into his arms, wrapping them tightly around him. Sam holding on to Dean just as tight.

"I got you Sammy," Dean spoke in a soothing voice. "I got you," he said, holding him closer still, resting his head on Sam's shoulder.

Dean would hold him all night if that's what Sam needed.


End file.
